JIKA AKU
by Valua Harazuku
Summary: "Seandainya Tuhan memberikan aku pikiran seorang psikopat, maka aku akan berterimakasih pada-Nya."/SasuXFemnaru /RnR/genre(?).


"Seandainya Tuhan memberikan aku pikiran seorang psikopat, maka aku akan berterimakasih pada-Nya."

Yaaah, hanya sebuah harapan sia-sia bagiku yang mengharapkan aku bisa melakukan hal 'tidak waras' pada orang-orang yang sudah menyakitiku.

Aku menghela napasku dengan berat, sudah berkali-kali aku men-sugestikan diriku untuk melakukan hal extreme atau melakukan apapun untuk membuatku amat sangat puas.

Dan ... Itu tidak berhasil ...

Sial~

Betapa bodohnya aku ketika harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tidak sesuai hatiku.

"Aku memaafkanmu." See, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dibibirku ditambah dengan senyum palsu yang tersungging manis ketika aku mengucapkannya.

Aku benci diriku ...

**JIKA AKU ...**

**Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Pair SasuXFemnaru**

**Genre ?**

**Warning : ooc, many typo's, de el el.**

**Don't like don't read !**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang berukuran Queen size, setelah melempar tas kerjaku kesembarang arah.

Detik ini, jam ini, hari ini, terjadi lagi ...

"Maaf, kita harus putus." Tiga jam telah berlalu setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir seorang pria berambut merah maroon dengan tatto Ai yang berada dijidatnya, dan sekarang aku diapartemenku menangis sesugukan selama hampir 3 jam setelah Gaara pria berambut merah maroon yang kupacari selama sebulan menggandeng tangan seorang wanita bermata ungu lavender dengan rambut indigo yang terurai didepan mataku.

Aku ucapkan sekali lagi ...

DIDEPAN MATAKU !

Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh !

For god's sake !

Yang aku lakukan hanya ... "Y-ya ... Semoga kau bahagia." Ucapku dengan tersenyum.

Aku menjambak rambut panjang pirangku, frustasi dengan kebodohanku yang tak pernah bisa marah pada saat aku disakiti.

Sial, sial, sial !

Haaaah~

Sudah berkali-kali aku membenturkan kepalaku kedinding berharap kali ini otakku agak sedikit geser, ya gegar otak juga tak apa-apa jika aku bisa membuat hidupku sedikit normal.

Maksudku ... Haaah~ sudahlaah ...

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 7 pagi, yeap ... Waktunya aku bekerja ...

Ketika aku sampai pada gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang berada dihadapanku.

Rutinitas yang membosankan terus-menerus terulang dalam hidupku.

'Terlalu monoton' batinku miris.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Sapa gadis berambut pendek yang warnanya mirip seperti permen karet dengan ramah padaku.

"Selamat pagi juga, sakura~" balasku dengan lesu, lalu duduk dimeja kerjaku yang bersebelahan dengan meja Sakura.

"Aaahh, boleh aku tebak?" Ucap Sakura dengan antusias padaku sambil mengancungkan jarinya seolah-olah minta izin untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya padaku dipagi hari yang sial ini.

"Terserah~" jawabku dengan malas, pipiku mencium wajah meja. Yah aku lebih senang bila meja kerjaku bisa menjadi kekasihku.

"Ck ck ck ck, kau itu selalu na'as menjalin percintaan." Sakura meringis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pink-nya. Menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untukku.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku dengan lemas.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja si manusia panda setengah rakun itu ... Mungkin kau akan dapat yang lebih baik darinya." Aku menengok kebelakang saat seseorang menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan sebuah cengiran yang aku lihat.

"Ino~" mataku berkaca-kaca siap-siap meluncurkan aliran ingus dari hidungku.

Yeah ... Selama seharian aku bekerja diiringi dengan tangisan yang menghabiskan berdus-dus tissu bahkan aku juga telah menghabiskan tissu toilet yang membuatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh manager-ku, hehehe ...

.

**Sunday~  
**  
Dua minggu lebih telah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari liburku untuk bekerja ...

Terlalu bosan jika aku terus-menerus hanya diapartemen, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dipagi hari.

Menghirup udara, membuat otakku sedikit jernih, menenangkan jiwaku dengan merasakan semilir angin menerpa kulit tan-ku, bola mata shappire-ku terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan danau yang tersaji dihadapanku untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi padaku selama hari-hari menyakitkan itu berlangsung dari hidupku.

Sungguh kali ini aku sangat menyukai apa yang aku lakukan saat ini, bermenit-menit lamanya aku merasakan ketentraman jiwa hingga ...-

**Duak'  
**  
-... Disekilingku menjadi gelap~

Apa aku buta?

.

Aku tidak mengingat bagaimana semuanya menjadi gelap, yang aku tahu saat ini adalah wajah tampan bak malaikat tepat berada dihadapanku.

Samar-samar aku melihat rambutnya berwarna hitam yang menjuntai, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat ...

Oh Tuhan, apa sekarang aku sedang berada disurga hingga kau mengirimiku seorang malaikat tampan?

Jika ya, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu ~

Aku tersenyum bahagia, tanganku menggapai-gapai wajah tampan itu. Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya~

"Wanita yang aneh."

**Ctak'  
**  
Hei, siapa yang berbicara itu !

.

Aku menghela napasku dengan berat, kepalaku masih sangat pusing. Aku meminum teh yang tersedia untukku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bola yang aku lempar akan mengenai kepalamu yang bodoh itu." Aku memandang sinis pria yang semula kukira adalah malaikat ternyata tak lebih dari iblis yang menjengkelkan.

"..." Aku terdiam sambil merengutkan bibirku.

Sial, sudah mencederai kepalaku. Meminta maaf dengan cara yang sangat 'sopan'.

Brengsek kau pria tampan iblis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku permisi." Balasku dengan nada jutek dan dingin tak lupa sorotan mataku yang menusuk tepat dimatanya yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" Aku berhenti berjalan beberapa langkah setelah bangkit dari tempat dudukku menuju daun pintu.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku padamu." Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, intonasinya sangat datar. Tapi aku tahu didalam ucapannya terdapat rasa bersalah padaku.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, aku menyingkap rambut pirangku kebelakang telinga.

"Baiklah." Mau bagaimana lagi kepalaku masih pusing dengan insiden bola yang entah seperti apa mencium kepalaku dengan keras.

Lumayan membuat kepalaku nyut-nyutan tidak karuan, ditambah aku tidak tahu aku sedang berada dimana pria itu membawaku.

Selama perjalanan, aku hanya tertidur didalam mobilnya hingga sampai didepan Apartemen-ku.

Eh?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, menggosoknya dengan pelan.

Ini benar-benar didepan apartemen-ku?

Memang benar sih? Aku masih ingat tempat tinggalku.

Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah pria yang disampingku ini, pria yang menatap aneh tingkah lakuku yang melirik antara dirinya dan juga Apartemen-ku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, aku tinggal disini?" Great ! Kata-kata itu yang mewakili rasa penasaranku.

Benar, perasaan aku tertidur dijok mobilnya selama perjala-

"Kau sudah memberitahu alamatmu sebelum kau tertidur."

Benarkah?

aku mengusap-usap tengkuk leherku. Antara yakin dan tidak, apa aku sudah memberitahunya.

Apa mungkin aku lupa?

Ekor mataku melirik sedikit kearahnya, wajahnya begitu tenang tanpa gugup sekalipun. Aku tak bisa menangkap sedikitpun ekpressi-nya.

Aiissshh orang itu minim sekali ekpressi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku sesudah keluar dari mobil hitamnya, ia membuka jendela mobilnya terbuka.

"Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku Naruto, terimakasih atas tumpanganya." Aku tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Sama-sama, Dobe." Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya sebelum ia menancapkan gasnya, meninggalkan aku yang sedang mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

Dobe?

TIDAK MUNGKIN !

**TBC**


End file.
